


Call Me Up

by Aerographer



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both AFAB and AMAB language used, Dirty Talk, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha dedue, omega ashe, the abo isn't really relevant for the first like 600 words of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: Dedue has had a long day. A long, tiring day full of demanding customers. All he wants is to go home, put his feet up, and maybe have a drink. And talk to his boyfriend of course.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: In Another Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Call Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work in this fandom 👀 hope y'all enjoy it. it's been a hot minute since i've written any smut. afab and amab language used
> 
> I have like, at least 3 more fics planned for this universe including a meet-cute, heat/rut, first date, ect. and i'm honestly hoping i can manage to pump them out and get them all posted at once but i keep getting distracted and staring at my keyboard while thinking about what i WANT to write instead of actually writing it. also ashe is in italics bc phone.

Dedue sighed as he walked through his front door. He closed and locked the door behind him, hung his keys on their hook, slipped his work boots off, and walked further into his small apartment. It was late, nearly ten-thirty. He went through his nightly routine of watering the plants, taking a shower, and putting on clean clothes.

After he had finished that, he went into his small kitchen to warm up some leftover Pilaf from Ashe, and as it made rounds in the microwave, he peered into the fridge. After a brief moment of deliberation, he grabbed a beer. It wouldn’t do much besides make him a bit more relaxed. Being an Alpha of his size meant he had to drink more to feel it, which was inconvenient at times. Working in retail was enjoyable, but sometimes customers made him want to drink himself under the table.

Dedue popped the cap off of his beer and took a swig, disappointed that he didn’t have something stronger. Once his food was done, he grabbed it from the microwave before sitting down at his small dining table. He scrolled through the group chat while he ate, catching up on the drama he’d missed. Annette hadn’t broken a single glass at the restaurant all day, a feat in and of itself. She’d also shared a picture of Ashe balancing a spoon on his nose, which made Dedue chuckle before saving it. Sylvain and Felix had been at a fencing tournament for most of the day and had sent several pictures of sabres and equipment. Ingrid had shared a picture of her horse dunking his grain dish in his water bucket with the text  _ ‘get yourself a man who does the dishes.’ _ Neither Byleth nor Dimitri had said anything all day, but Dedue recalled that they both had the day off. Mercedes had sent pictures of a few of the cakes she’d made at her bakery. It looked like his friends had had a good day. 

As Dedue finished off his dinner, he got a text from Ashe, and in his haste to answer, nearly dropped his fork.

**_Received 10:34pm - Ashe:_ ** _ Did u get home ok? _

**Sent 10:35pm:** _I did. Just finished eating. Did you get everything closed up ok?_

**_Received 10:36pm - Ashe:_ ** _ Yeah, Annie was here helping so it went quicker than usual. _

**_Received 10:36pm - Ashe:_** _Can I call u when I get home?_

 **Sent 10:37pm** ** _:_** _Of course. Is everything alright?_

**_Received 10:40pm - Ashe:_ ** _ Yeah I’m fine, dw!  _

**_Received 10:40pm - Ashe:_ ** _ Getting in the car now I’ll text u when I get home <3 _

**Sent 10:41pm:** _Drive safe._

Now having around twenty minutes, Dedue set about cleaning up his dinner. He rinsed off his plate before placing it and the fork in the dishwasher. Once that was finished he flipped the lights off and went into his room. He sat down on his bed and fell back with a deep sigh. He closed his eyes.

Dedue had almost dozed off when his phone buzzed in his pocket. After a second, it buzzed again. Grumbling, he pulled it out and squinted at the screen. Ashe was calling. He didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Ashe?”

_ “Hey! Were you asleep? You sound like you were asleep, I’ll just call you tomorrow this wasn’t very important.” _

Dedue blinked before sitting up quickly.

“No, it’s alright Ashe, what did you want to talk about?”

_ “It’s um, it’s nothing! Just uh, something I, um.” _ He mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

_ “Oh this is so embarrassing, just forget it. Can we pretend this didn’t happen?” _

“I’d like to know what has you so flustered, love. It must be important if it’s gotten you so worked up.”

Ashe was quiet for a moment.

_ “It’s just, um, it’s something I wanted- wanted to try? Maybe?” _

“You don’t sound so sure, Ashe. If it’s that embarrassing for you-”

_ “No! No it’s ok I’m just very embarrassed to say it.” _

Dedue had an idea where this might be going.

_ “It’s um, I’d like to-” _

“Ashe,” he interrupted. “What are you wearing right now?”

Ashe whined and Dedue knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

_ “The hoodie you lent me.” _ He breathed.

“And?”

_ “That’s it, Alpha.” _

Dedue growled approvingly. The visual of his Omega in his clothes and nothing else had his cock fattening up near instantly.

“Good Omega, that’s good.”

He shifted himself back on his bed until he was leaning on the headboard.

“Bet you look so pretty in my clothes, Omega.”

Ashe whimpered at the praise before he let out a high pitched moan.

“Are you touching yourself for me, pretty thing?”

_ “Y-yes,” _ he gasped.

“Good, get yourself nice and slick for me. Bet you smell divine right now.”

_ “Feels good, Alpha. Wish you were here touching me.” _

Dedue reached down with his free hand and fished his cock out of his sweatpants. His phone pinged with an incoming text. 

**_Received 11:06pm - Ashe:_** **_[File Attached]_**

He opened the message and had to grip his knot to stave off his orgasm because he was looking at Ashe’s sopping, flushed,  _ perfect _ cunt. He was  _ drenched _ . Ashe’s thin fingers were spreading the lips of his pussy open to reveal his dripping hole and erect clit. He could see the Omegas little dick laying flat against his pubic bone, and  _ Goddess _ , Ashe was wearing his hoodie while opening himself up for Dedue’s cock.

“Gods,” he growled. “Perfect. I’d love to eat you out until you’re crying, Omega. So pretty. You’re going to look  _ amazing  _ split open around my fingers.”

_ “Alpha- feels so good, I-please, I need more.” _

“How many fingers do you have inside yourself right now, Omega?”

_ “T-two, Alpha.” _

“You’ll need more than that if you want to take me, pretty thing.”

Ashe  _ keened _ . 

“You’ll need four of them, Omega. You’re so small, gonna need lots of prep for my cock.”

Just the thought of sinking inside Ashe had Dedue throwing his head back and growling deep in his chest. His Omega had such a cute blush, and he wanted to see how far down it went when Ashe was getting stuffed with cock, with a  _ knot _ .

Dedue could hear Ashe gasping and whining over the phone. He sounded  _ heavenly _ . 

_ “Alpha, c-can I- I want to-” _

“Want to what, Omega? Want to cum?”

_ “Wanna s-see your cock, Alpha, please-” _

Without hesitation, Dedue pulled the phone away from his ear to take a picture. He angled his cock up to show his half chubbed knot and the pre dripping down the shaft. He knew he was well endowed, he was a bulky man after all. 

**Sent 11:12pm: [File attached]**

Dedue put the phone back to his ear and lazily pumped his cock.

He knew when Ashe looked at the picture due to the absolutely  _ obscene  _ sound he made.

_ “Goddess you’re so  _ big _ , Dedue. Will your-will your knot even fit in me?” _

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll open you up real good for it. You’ll take me no problem.”

Ashe was mumbling constantly, interspersed by choked off moans and gasps.

“How many fingers now, Ashe?”

_ “Fo- _ fuck _ \- four, Alpha.” _

“Does it feel good, Omega? Wish you had my fingers inside you instead?”

Ashe let out a broken off cry. Dedue could almost  _ hear _ how sloppy his Omega was getting. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that it was Ashe’s hand around his cock instead of his own.

_ “That would be so good, Alpha. I’d be so full.” _

The possessive, ugly part of Dedue’s Alpha reared its head in glee at the idea of Ashe being stuffed full of cock and knot and cum. His hips jerked off the bed envisioning the Omega being held in place with teeth and-

Dedue’s train of thought was derailed when Ashe yelled brokenly, chanting the Alphas name in bliss. The sound of his Omega losing himself to pleasure caused Dedue to spill himself onto his stomach. It wasn’t until his throat started to ache that he realized he’d been growling the whole time. Slowly, the growl shifted into a satisfied purr. He sat for a moment and listened to Ashe’s little gasps.

“Ashe?”

_ “Mmm, bedtime now, Alpha.” _

Dedue smiled fondly.

“Ok, sweetheart. Sleep well.”

Ashe’s only response was a soft sigh.

Dedue cleaned himself up and slept better than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending is so abrupt :( i was staring at the google doc for literally over 6 hours and realized I'd thought of everything except the ending, as per my usual. i swear, adhd is only helpful when I get an unshakable writing idea bc it forces my depressed ass to do something productive. i have too many ideas guys. its a problem. feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](pageofmemes.tumblr.com)! if ur interested in a second chapter where they actually have sex just lmk


End file.
